Conrad’s realization
by lav123
Summary: Conrad was happy with the way things were in his life, till a realization turned his perfect world upside down. Con/Yuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Conrad's realization**

Conrad was going to kill, Yozak. Why, oh why did he have to ruin everything?

Why did he have to make Conrad question his feelings for his Heika?

Did he have feelings for Yurri? Of course he did.

Well, he always had feeling for Yurri. Even before he was born, his soul had just connected with Conrads'. In fact, Conrad was sure that it was Yurri who pulled him out of the depression he had fallen into when Julia had died. And when he saw Yurri as a child, he felt such a rush of protectiveness and joy.

These feelings had intensified once Yurri had come to the Demon kingdom. But he had been ok with that, as he had felt that these feeling made him a better protector to the Maou. So he had enjoyed his closeness with the King. Enjoyed ever touch during their baseball games, every look he got from under those beautiful eyelashes during meetings, and every minute they spent together when they sneaked out from Günter's lessons. In fact, calling Yurri Heika had become a kind of secret joke between them. Yurri had managed to scale all of Conrad's defenses, by just being.

Conrad's world had been perfect, till he had agreed due to the monotony of their patrol one night to play, Yozak's stupid word game. Yozak had asked him to say the first word that came to mind in response to the words he said.

So there they stood, on top of the northern tower looking out at the kingdom, as it slept.

"Red", Yozak, said with a smirk

"Yozak - the one with the inflated ego" was Conrad's reply

"One word Captain, one word, and besides its 'Yozak- the beautiful'. Anyway, back to our game- Strong"

"Gwendal"

"Ah, yes the handsome Lord von Voltaire. I would think adorable would suit him better"

"Hey, stop hitting on my brother"

"Just saying, now what about 'Swift'"

"Günter"

"Really, hmm… strong and swift. Sounds delicious"

"Oh God, why did you have to put that picture in my head", moaned Conrad.

"You're a big boy, you can handle it. Mmm.. what about 'cute'"

"Wolfram"

"I would think spoiled, would suit better"

"YOZAK!"

"Hey, calm down. I know how much you adore that Lord Brat". Conrad growled.

"Ok, ok next word 'Adorable'"

"Greta"

"I definitely agree there. 'Beautiful'"

"Yurri's eyes"

"Hmm.. 'soft'"

"Yurri's cheek"

"Delightful"

"Yurri's Laugh"

Yozak was nearly doubled over with silent laughter at the pure love sick smile on the Capitan's usually stoic face. The man was a goner.

"Admirable"

"Yurri's convictions"

"Charm"

"Yurri's Smile"

"Love"

"Yurri"

Yozak couldn't hold it in anymore and started roaring with laughter. "Capitan, do you realise what you just said"

Conrad looked white as a sheet. He replayed the conversation in his head and could not believe what he had just said. He started stuttering, "Of…of course I love him, like a bro…bro..."

"Can't even get the word out. Can you Capitan." Yozak, said quietly. In a quicksilver change of moods, he looked at Conrad seriously, "Didn't you think I'd noticed? Your face lights up when the kids around. I've known you for so long, and not once have I ever seen you get so caught up in one person. Why do you think I was so critical of the kid when I first met him? I knew even then, from the way you looked at him, that he was more important to you than anyone. Even me."

"Oh, Yozak. You know that you're my best friend. You're my confidant. You're family."

"I know, but what about the Kid?"

"It's nothing. For god sakes he's engaged to my brother. I have sworn my life to him. I will always remain by his side. That's it." Yozak wanted to shake Conrad, "But what about you? What about your feelings? Why should you always be the martyr? I am sure the kid feels the same way about you."

"No he doesn't" Conrad interrupted.

"Are you sure? He's grown up now Conrad. He's almost 18. Not once has he changed his view about the engagement to wolfram being anything but a mistake. Everyone knows he hasn't done anything about it because he doesn't want to hurt Wolfram."

In a desperate voice, Conrad said, "I don't know. Yozak, why can't you just leave it alone? We supposed to be patrolling here anyway, not standing around and talking."

"You know what, Capitan. I think I know what the problem is. You're Chicken."

"What?"

"Bhak, bhak, Bhaaaak…..Chicken, Chicken"

Yozak started flapping his arms and running with Conrad hot on his heels. That had been hours ago. Conrad had eventually lost Yozak's in the gardens. But that time the fight had just drained out of him and he couldn't get over the sinking feeling that his world had just turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This is my first fanfic and I am ecstatic that you'll have read my story. So here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it. A little bit of OC. Please R&R.

XX

The sun was rising as Conrad walked towards the king's room.

He liked the way you could hear the castle wake up; the soldiers greeting one and other as the guard changed, the maids gossiping in the kitchen, the birds shouting 'bad omen'…well that was not really pleasant, but still, you could almost imagine that the walls were stretching to get the kinks out and getting ready to start another day. But his day wouldn't really start till he saw Yurrie's face, giving him that sleepy beautiful smile.

"Wow", Conrad stopped in his tracks. "What did I just think?" The guarded posted near the corner gave him a strange look. It was only then that he realised that he had spoken aloud and he quickly started walking again.

As he approached Yurri's door, he reassured himself, "I am just tired, that's all. And there's nothing wrong with admiring something beautiful." He opened the door and all the breath rushed out of him. He was extremely glad for his pep talk because there right in front of him was one beautiful sight.

Yurri had kicked off his blankets sometime during the night. He lay on his stomach with his head pillowed on one muscular arm. Those spindly arms had become quite strong with all the sword practice. His bangs fell charmingly across his stunning face. He realised that Yurri was looking more and more like he did when the maou came forth. Conrad could hear Yurri's regular breathing as he came closer. His breath came out of slightly parted lips, which looked just perfect for … Conrad jerked up with a start as he realised that he was just inches from Yurri's face. He would have fled from the room right then and there, if Yurri hadn't chosen that moment to wake up.

"Good morning, Conrad." Yawn. "Hey, are you alright you look kind of feverish."

"Good morning, Heika. I am fine. How did you sleep?"

"It's Yurri, Conrad and I slept fine, thanks to Wolf finally listening to me and letting me sleep on my own. Are you sure your ok, you voice sounds funny. Here come closer let me see if you have a fever."

Yurrie was startled when as his hand touched Conrad's forehead, Conrad all but jumped out of his reach.

"I am fine, you're Majesty. Why don't I leave you to get dressed? I'll see you outside for our run." With that Conrad turned and fled the room.

Yurri was worried by Conrad's behaviour. He was sure that Conrad was hiding something from him. With a determined expression, Yurri decided that he would get to the end of this even if he had to stick close to Conrad the whole day.

Not that that would ever be a hardship. Yurri sighed. How in the world had his life become so complicated? Well, living in an alternative world as king might be one big factor, but things were going smoothly on that end; his schooling was over and he was taking over more and more duties as Maou. It was on the personal side that sucked.

Here he was a somewhat average looking, nearly 18 (just one week, whoopee!) year old guy, who used to worry that nobody would ever look at him twice. Now he was engaged to a person who had grown to be his best friend, but one he had absolutely no romantic feeling for. He just did not know how to get out of the engagement without hurting Wolfram. Moreover, he was mortally afraid that he would be burned to a crisp, when wolf found out that he was in love with Conrad.

Oh and hadn't that been a fun realization. He had realised that his feeling for Conrad ran in THAT direction, when he walked into the bath, after Yozak had assured him that it was empty and found Conrad dripping wet with just a towel rapped around his waist and steam bellowing all around him. He could see droplets of water running down from Conrad's wet hair, to his broad shoulders, down to his six-pack abs and lower still. Yurri's mouth had watered. When Conrad had taken a step towards him, he'd broken out his trance, taken a running leap into the bath and transported himself back to earth - for a month.

In that time he had realised three things- one, he love loved Conrad; two, he was not gay but just gay for Conrad and three, if you get transported into the bath tub your brother was occupying in THAT condition be prepared to knock him unconscious before he went mad and committed murder.

"Spaced out again, Wimp!"

Yurri jumped at Wolframs voice, and blushed guiltily.

"You better hurry, if you want to make it in time for you run or you're going to be late, as always."

"Mo…Morning Wolfram. I'm going." Yurri rubbed the back of his neck and said, "You know, if you have some time today, I'd like to talk to you about something important." May be it was time, may be things would work themselves out and may be Anissina had finished that fire resistant suit he had asked her for.

"Yea, sure Wimp." As Yurri rushed out of the room he missed the flash of panic in Wolfram's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Author's Note: Sorry about a few typo errors in this story. I have to figure out how to get my story Beta read. Please bear with me till then.

Thank you all so…. much for the reviews. It gives me such a high to see them. Toni-Chan and ;) () I couldn't find a link to thank you'll personally, so I am saying thanks here.

Hope you all like this Chap.

XX

Conrad was outside pacing and berating himself, but most of all he was cursing Yozak. If his friend hadn't put those thoughts in his head earlier, he was sure that he would not have come so close to destroying the most important thing in his whole life. His friendship with Yuuri meant everything to him. If he messed things up and was asked to leave the Maou's side, he knew that he would never be able to survive. He was so scared that Yuuri had somehow guessed what was on his mind and would turn away from him in disgust.

Furthermore, his relationship with Wolfram had just started to show signs of improvement. The boy had actually started to approach him with doubts and queries like he used to when he was young. This tentative olive branch between them was healing a huge scar in Conrad's heart.

One thing was for sure, he was not going to let this…this… aberration ruin his life. Even as he made up his mind, he heard Yuuri hailing him. He turned and saw the king running towards him.

"Conrad, Hi!" Yuuri shouted breathlessly, "Sorry, I'm late."

Conrad's heart sped up and all he wanted to do was open his arms and crush Yuuri to him and never let go. But he yanked himself back and said in a tone more formal than he had intended, "Good Morning, Your Majesty. There is no need to apologies. If you're ready, shall we start?"

Yuuri was taken aback, "Conrad is everything ok?"

"Of course. After you, Hieka." They started to jog, and the silence stretched out between them.

Yuuri was now convinced that something was seriously wrong. He desperately searched for a topic that would break this uncomfortable silence between them and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I'm going to break my engagement with Wolfram."

Conrad stumbled and fell; instinct had him rolling so that he did not fall flat on his face. "Offf…", Conrad felt the wind being knocked out of him as Yuuri tripped on his legs and fell right on top of him. He was grateful that he broke Yuuri's fall, but as he got his breath back he realised that he better get them both back on their feet and fast. Yuuri was sprawled all over Conrad, with his face level with his and one leg trapped between Conrad's thighs.

"Yuuri are you ok."

Yuuri looked down and noticed how beautiful Conrad's eyelashes were. They were brown and weren't long, but at close range you could see that the tips were dusted with gold. That gold dust was sprinkled in the chocolate brown of his eyes as well. Light freckles covered the bridge of his nose. "You've got freckles. I never noticed that."

Conrad took a deep breath, licked his suddenly dry lips and said, "Hieka, are you all right? Let me help you up."

But Yuuri wasn't listening; all he could see was the pink tongue that darted out to lick lips moving so close to his own. All he had to do was bend a little and he could taste what he had started to crave.

"Conrad! Conrad!" hearing Gwendal's voice, Yuuri scrambled up and looked over in embarrassment. Gwendal was still some distance away. Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning up as he turned back. Conrad was already on his feet and had taken off his coat to dust it.

Gwendal reached them and growled, "What's going on here?"

Conrad calmly replied, "I tripped and unfortunately brought Hieka down with me too." When Yuuri looked at his face, it was pleasant as always. Yuuri was thankfully Conrad hadn't noticed his fascination with his lips.

"Are you alright?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Desperate to change the topic, Yuuri asked, "What happened, Gwendal? Why were calling for Conrad?"

"There has been some disturbance in the village. I need you to check it out Conrad."

"Is it something serious? Can I help?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, you're Majesty. Besides Wolfram mentioned that you wanted some time with him, so I have cleared both you calendars after breakfast. Conrad, report immediately to Gunter's office, he will fill you in. I'll escort you to breakfast, you're Majesty."

"I am sorry I have to cut short our run, Hieka and please forgive me for tripping you."

Yuuri shook his head, "Its Yuuri, Conrad and don't worry about it. Please take care of yourself. If it's anything dangerous, come back and let us know. Why don't you give me your coat, I'll clean it for you."

Conrad held the coat firmly in front of him. "I'll do that myself on my way in. Don't worry about me Yuuri. I'll be fine. Bye, Yuuri."

"Bye. Take care. I'll be waiting for your return." Yuuri said as he was led away by Gwendal.

Conrad gave a sigh of relief once they were out of sight and thanked the stars that he had the presence of mind to cover himself with his coat before Gwendal had arrived, or else, seeing the state he was in, Gwendal just might have buried him alive. Lusting after their younger brother's fiancé was probably right on top of the list of things that triggered Gwendal's infamous temper.

Which reminded Conrad of Yurri's startling revelation. Was he really going to break off the engagement? And where in the world did that leave him? Conrad shook his head. What was he thinking? It did not make any difference at all, Yuuri was not in the least bit attracted to him and besides Yuuri was the Maou and he was just an ordinary solider who had no right to think of the innocent king in that way. Why, just now when he was all but lying on Conrad, all Yuuri had noticed was his freckles. The boy was so innocent.

XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

Author's Note:

It makes me feel all fuzzy when I see the reviews. Thank you all. Special thanks to toni-chan for the beta reader offer.

This story is just being dragged out of me. The characters are giving me no rest. Slight angst.

XX

Yuuri was dreading the coming encounter with Wolf, but given all that he wanted to do to Conrad as they lay there in the open air, he knew that it had to be done. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair to anyone. Even Greta had started to question him about why he did not kiss Wolfram the way Hube kissed Nicola.

"Cheater! Who are you dreaming about and why did you want to meet in the ballroom of all places?"

Yuuri jumped at Wolfram's voice. "Hey there, Wolfram. Ah.. you know just like that." Basically it was because the room had the least number of flammable things and the balcony was conveniently situated over a fountain.

"Wolf, why don't you sit down? Oh no chairs. Right. Ah…would you like some tea. I'll go get it and something to eat from the kitchen."

"Get to the point Yuuri."

Yuuri cleared his throat. "You know I love you, right" Wolfram's felt his heart jump, "like a brother." Now all he could feel was a stinging pain that stole his breath. Yuuri went on saying, "You've become one of my best friends and I can't think of spending one day without you. You know me so well. You're the only one who honestly tells me what's going on. Even when I have a stupid plan; you go along with it just to protect me. It was because of you that I finally faced one of my biggest fears. I faced myself Wolf."

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulders, trying to make him understand. "If you hadn't kept pushing me about the engagement, I never would have questioned my own heart. I never would have sat down and really thought about who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was so bogged down with society's norms, that only you were able to penetrate my thick skull and make me realize that it doesn't matter if it's a man or a women, it only matters that you love them and want them with all that you are. I tried Wolf; I really tried to see you in that light. Please forgive me for being the cheater that you always accused me of being. I am the worst friend ever to hurt you like this. I don't know how…"

Yuuri trailed off in surprise and dropped his hands to his side when, Wolfram leaned forward and kissed him on the right check. He knew what that meant. Wolfram had just broken off their engagement. When he looked up Wolfram was walking towards the door. Yuuri ran after him and threw himself at Wolfram's back, hanging on to his waist. Wolfram kept walking, dragging Yuuri who along with him.

"Please don't just leave, Wolf. Promise me that we will still be friends. I know I hurt you. Please oh please forgive me." Yuuri pleaded.

Wolfram looked down at the ridiculous sight the king made, half lying on the floor. Then he looked into Yuuri's eyes and saw the love there. I wasn't the type of love that he wanted from the Maou but this was definitely real, unlike the fantasies he had indulged in.

He pulled Yuuri to his feet saying, "Fine we'll be friends" and burst into tears. Yuuri pulled him into an embrace and held on.

It felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces but if he was honest with himself, he'd known that one day it would come to this. Yuuri had always loved his brother, but was just too clueless to realize it.

He finally felt his tears subside and was surprised to find that he felt lighter. He was no longer living a lie. He could now stop hurting the people he cared about and could stop hurting himself in the process. He was free.

"I forgive you Yuuri." He said in a watery voice. "You're such a wimp!"

Yuuri let out a shaky laugh. "I am so sorry Wolf."

"Don't be." Wolf cut him off. "You never made the promise willingly. I can't hold you to it any longer. Just swear that you'll go faster with Conrad. At the rate you both are going, I'll be a 180 before either of you make a move."

Yuuri jerked back in surprise. "You're something else aren't you? I am so happy I have a friend like you. Thank you, you're the best."

"And don't you forget it." Wolfram said as they walked out of the ballroom. "You better tell that perverted sage that I'M your best friend now."

As they rounded the corner they saw Yozak hurrying out of Gwendal's office with a worried look on his face. "Hey, Yozak. Wait up." Yuuri hailed him.

"Hey there kiddo, Lord Brat." Yozak pretended not to notice Wolfram's puffed up eyes.

"Show some respect." Wolfram started to rant.

"Forget that Wolf. What's going on? And don't bother to tell me it's nothing. You look worried. Is Conrad all right?"

"A solider from Conrad's contingent was supposed to report back to Gwendal with an up-date an hour ago. But nobody has shown up. I am going with enforcement to check it out."

"I am coming with you."

"No, your not." Gwendal said from behind them, "It's too dangerous. We do not know what the situation on the ground is."

"I don't care. If Conrads' in danger, then I am going. If you do not want me to travel with the soldiers, then I'll go alone." With that he turned and walked towards the stables.

"Don't worry brother, I'll go with him."

Gwendal sighed, "Meet up with the soldiers at the southern gate." As Wolfram hurried after Yuuri, Gwendal turned towards Yozak, "Make sure that they are safe."

"I will." With that he followed the duo, leaving Gwendal with one more wrinkle on his forehead.

XX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

XX

Sweat dripped down Conrad's face as he fought. He was grateful that he and his men had been able to draw the fight away from the village and into the forest. They had been caught unawares by the fact that it wasn't just a group of trouble makers who were making there way towards the castle but an entire army battalion. How they had gotten past the border patrol and the regular scouting troops was a mystery till they had started to fight. That's when Conrad had realized that they were powerful magic wielders from Planorium, a kingdom to the east of Shin Makoku and had used their famous invisibility shield to cloak their presents.

Why they were trying to infiltrate the castle was a puzzle as the kingdom had friendly relations with the demon tribe. Moreover, this group was being led by the Crown Prince of Planorium, Jared, who was at present trying his best to cut Conrad down.

"Why are you doing this?" Conrad demanded as their swords locked.

"For love." Jared said as he pushed away and with his free hand sent a deadly red beam of magic aimed straight at Conrad, who pivoted and rushed the prince.

As their swords crossed again, Jared said, "I am going to capture the Maou of Shin Makoku and take him to Annolasia. That will prove to the beautiful princes Catherin that I truly love her."

"You're doing this to capture me."

The two fighters sprang apart and Conrad's heart stopped as saw Yuuri standing there completely unprotected. He immediately put himself between Yuuri and Jared and shouted over his shoulder, "Yuuri, run. Go now."

Jarad rushed towards the King, but Conrad with a deadly parry held him back. In his periphery vision he could see Wolfram, Yozak and the reinforcements engaged in battle. Conrad knew that Yuuri was still standing behind him.

"Your King has apparently decided to make it easier for me." With a growl Conrad forgot all about the fact that the prince was an ally and charged.

Jared realized that this man he was fighting was no longer trying to just disarm him, but was now going to kill him. He fought like the demon that he was, in desperation Jared called out to his men.

His second in command seeing his plight aimed a stream of magic at Conrad's back. Momentarily stunned, Conrad fell to the ground. Seeing his chance Jared raised his sword to kill him.

As he brought the sword down, he was suddenly lifted right off his feet. All around him his soldiers were suspended in the air by what looked like water dragons. He looked up and saw the most fearsome demon before him. He tried using his magic to free himself but it just frizzled in the rain that was pouring down and was snuffed out like a matchstick.

The demon brought him closer and as he looked into those depthless eyes he trembled with fear. In a voice that sent icicles down his spine, the demon said, "Is this how you prove your love, by attacking brave soldiers from the back. For that very act I should strike you and your men down and let justice be done." A symbol flashed in the sky.

The demon turned and saw the man Jared had been fighting stand up as he recovered from the stun ray that had hit him. Jared then saw a remarkable transformation as the demon's eyes warmed and held an expression of pure adoration, even the rain that fell was now warm. Turning back to him it said, "But it seems like you are just a clueless fool in love. As I can sympathies with that I shall let you go. But you will do well to confess your feelings and see where that takes you. Instead of coming up with stupid plans to present the love of your life with tokens. Do I look like the Hope Diamond to you?"

Though he couldn't understand the question, Jared shook his head, hoping it was the right response. The demon set him and his men down and said, "Be gone! I am going to take a bit of my own advice." The minute they were free, Jared and his men ran.

The Maou walked to Conrad and asked, "Are you alright?"

Conrad bowed and said, "I am fine, you're Majesty." He felt a finger tilt up his chin and bring him upright. The Maou wound his arms around Conrad's waist and slowly brought him closer, giving him ample opportunity to break free. But Conrad was too fascinated by the feel of being so close to Yuuri to even think of breaking free. Then the Maou bent his head and closed the distance between their lips.

Never in all his life had, Conrad felt anything like this. Tingles went up and down his body. Then he felt a tongue lap his lower lip. He moaned. The Maou took full advantage and slipped his tongue into Conrad's mouth. His knees gave way and strong arms immediately tightened around him. It was like tasting water from the sweetest spring that swirled around his mouth and reached the deepest corner.

"Yuuri." Conrad moaned.

"Hhh..mm". Wolfram cleared his throat. Conrad jumped like he had been shot and looked around to see all his men staring at him with…envy, Yozak was literally doing handsprings, and most surprising Wolfram was looking at him with a sad smile.

Even as he desperately searched his scrambled brain for something to say, Yuuri fainted. Conrad caught him before he could fall. Holding Yuuri in his arms, Conrad wondered if Yozak and fate were conspiring to drive him mad.

XX

Author's Note: I loved this chapter. Hope you'll did too.

Thanks Toni-Chan for the review.

Please review, I depend so much on all your feedback.

XX


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

XX

As Conrad made his way through the castle, he was barely aware of his surroundings. He had tossed and turned the whole night, torn between feelings of elation and guilt. All he knew was that one of his deepest desires had come true. However, he feared that yesterday's event might have alienated Yuuri and his younger brother from him forever. The best reason for why it happened that he could come up with was that Yuuri had kissed him in gratitude. That had to be the reason because Yuuri had all but confessed his love for Wolfram when he was lecturing the prince. The thought made Conrad feel like a thousand knives were piercing his heart, and it snuffed out the little light of hope that had emerged when he thought that Yuuri was breaking the engagement. He had to face the truth now.

The first order of business was to find Wolfram and apologies. Next he had to see Yuuri and assure him that he understood why he had kissed him and that he had not misunderstood the gesture. Now if only he could convince his heart and body of the same thing. Every time he thought of that kiss his heart sped up; it had been better than anything he'd dreamt of. How he wished he could taste that addictive flavor that was Yuuri again and again.

Conrad stopped short; he had to stop thinking like this if he wanted to survive with his sanity intact.

As if fate was listening to his thoughts, he saw Wolfram entering Gwendal's office. "Well, might as well face the music." Conrad murmured.

With a heavy heart he walked in to find Wolfram standing at the window and Gwendal behind his desk.

"Good Morning Gwendal, Wolfram."

"Good Morning Conrad." Gwendal said, but Wolfram pointedly ignored him and addressed Gwendal, "Brother, what's my schedule for the day."

Conrad slowly approached Wolfram and said, "Wolfram, I am sorry about what happened yesterday. If you want to hit me or burn me, have at it. I won't stop you."

Wolfram turned and saw the misery in Conrad's eyes but he couldn't help himself from saying "Well you've won, haven't you. So don't go rubbing my face in it."

"I don't know how to apologies for kissing your fiancé. But please try to forgive me."

"WHAT!" Gwendal exploded, "You kissed Yuuri. How could you, he's an innocent cute boy AND your brother's fiancé." Gwendal rounded his desk and menacingly approached Conrad.

"In Shinou name, don't you'll two know anything. Don't tell me that Wimp didn't tell you. AH… It figures. I have to do everything. No wonder you look so guilty." Pointing at Conrad, Wolfram continued, "I thought you'd be ecstatic, but no… you look like you just kicked a puppy or something."

"Wolfram, don't say such horrible things. Now, get to the point. After which, I can kick some sense into this brother of mine."

"I broke my engagement with Yuuri yesterday." Wolfram stated calmly.

"WHAT!" two voices exclaimed together.

"But…but you love him." Conrad said hurriedly. "If it's because of what happened yesterday, please Wolfram don't punish him for that, he was just being grateful. If you have to punish anyone, then punish me. I never meant to come between the two of you. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. Just don't hurt Yuuri. He loves you."

"Are you blind!" Wolfram stared at Conrad. "You really don't see it do you. For a person who's supposed to be observant and sharp, you sure are stupid sometimes little-big brother." Whatever Conrad was about to say was lost when he heard Wolfram call him that cherished nickname and tears started to form in his eyes. "When are you going to cut yourself some slack and start living your life? I get that you think family and kingdom come first. But for Shinou's sake's, if something is important enough, you got to put yourself first."

"He's right you know." Gwendal laid a hand on Conrad's shoulder. "You got to learn to value yourself; otherwise you might turn into your worst enemy. I know we haven't always been there for you. No. Don't shake your head. We haven't. But times have changed now. There is peace in this country now and all of us are not being torn in different directions."

Wolfram walked towards them, "But tells me brother, is Yuuri important enough for you to put him over all else?"

"If you're asking me, if I'll hurt you to win him. Then the answer is no. I can't and won't. Yuuri is everything to me. He gives meaning to my life. I wake up every morning thinking about him and go to sleep at night with his name on my lips. But I cannot hurt you to be by his side. You're my little brother. It is my duty to protect you and I love you."

Wolfram gave a shaky laugh, "Funny how I had to have my heart broken to realise how much I am loved. I love you too brother. I am sorry I hurt you so much."

Conrad pulled Wolfram into a tight embrace, "It's Ok. I never held it against you." Gwendal had tears in his eyes and came forward and gave both his brothers a hug. The three of them made a three way huddle with their head together.

"It's been so long since we were like this." Gwendal said in a gruff voice.

"Yea, it feels good." Wolfram then turned to Conrad, "You got to know that Yuuri and I broke off the engagement before we came looking for you."

"He mentioned it, but I never thought he seriously meant it, not after what he said last night. But if he wasn't referring to you, he… oh … Oh, that means, that he… the kiss."

"Well you finally realize don't you. It took you long enough."

Conrad started to rushed out, then pivoted and asked Wolfram, "Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Yes. Yes. Now go."

Both Gwendal and Wolfram watched as Conrad ran out of the office towards the King's bedroom.

Gwendal patted Wolfram's shoulder, "I'm proud of you little brother."

XX

Authors Note: I've always felt that the brothers needed to clear the air. The three of them look so good together.

Please drop a note if you'll like it.

The next chapter is going to be real yummy and steamy.

XX


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

Authors Note: Thank you so... much for the reviews.

Warning: Not work safe.

XX

Yuuri was having the most wonderful dream. He could feel Conrad's hands brush the hair off his forehead and trail down to the outer rim of his ear, his neck and then the blanket was slowly tugged down and those wonderful hands caressed his shoulders and finally entwined with his own hands. He had to admit never before had his dreams felt so real. Even the more graphic ones hadn't given his system such a jolt.

Then he felt the faintest of breath against his forehead and Conrad's mouth followed the path his hands had taken, till his lips came to rest on Yuuri's neck. There Conrad's tongue came out to lick the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. Yuuri's breath caught. Conrad took that as a sign of encouragement and nipped.

Yuuri shot up from bed, hitting his jaw against Conrad's forehead.

"Ouch!" Yuuri looked up to find Conrad rubbing his forehead, and silently laughing.

Yuuri blushed and stammered, "Ah…S…Sorry Conrad. I was… you know ah… Didn't mean to hit you. Just… had a d…dream."

A devilish look lit Conrad's eyes, "A dream, Hieka. It must have disturbed you a lot for you to shoot up like that. Do tell me all about it."

Yuuri looked anywhere but at Conrad, "No. no…it's nothing and my name is Yuuri you know."

"Very well then. If you want me to call you Yuuri, Your Majesty, tell me what you were dreaming about."

Yuuri looked up in surprise at the reply and the sultry tone it was delivered in. "Conrad seriously it…it was n…nothing."

"Hmm, let me guess then. Was it something like this." With that Conrad pulled Yuuri to his knees on the mattress and set his lips and tongue lightly to the spot he had left a hicky. Then he licked his way to were Yuuri's pulse was pounding at the base of his neck.

"Conrad. Oh god, Conrad."

Conrad immediate set his lips on Yuuri's and kissed him sweetly. Then he traced the outline of Yuuri's lips with his tongue and pushed lightly at one corner. Yuuri slowly opened his lips; Conrad gradually deepened the kiss, till he had gained full access. Yuuri moaned.

Conrad bent Yuuri over the arm at his back and kissed him deeply. He could taste the sweetness that was Yuuri. As his tongue caressed Yuuri's he pulled him closer, so that they were pressed together. Yuuri's hand traveled over Conrad's biceps, up his shoulders and into his hair making him shiver. Yuuri then pushed his aching erection into Conrad's hips. That movement had them both tumbling onto the bed, with Conrad pressing down on Yuuri.

Yuuri caught his breath and looked up at Conrad, "Please tell me that this is real. Tell me I'm not dreaming."

Conrad bent and kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose, "If you're dreaming, then I'm dreaming too and it's a dream I never want to wake up from."

"It's really you Conrad. Oh god how I've wished and prayed for this to happen. You'd come to me in my dreams but when I wake up and reach for you your never there." Yuuri wound his arms around Conrad trying to bring him closer still.

Conrad settled one leg between Yurri's and rubbed his body over his and breathlessly said, "I'm here now Yuuri and I'm not going anywhere." He set lips to Yuuri's once more and one hand found its way under Yuuri's pajama top. When his hand touched muscular abs, he broke from the kiss and dragged a breath in. He slowly pushed the shirt up to reveal a firm stomach dusted with fine hair …

Suddenly the door flew open and Gunter sailed in, saying at the top of his voice, "Oh, your Majesty, I heard of you marvelous feat of greatness yesterday. You single handedly slew a mighty army. If only I had been there to witness, this splendorous." He stopped abruptly when he finally focused on the bed and saw the two of them frozen in shock. To Yuuri's surprise instead of fainting dead away, Gunter's eye's narrowed to violet slits and he said softly in the most dangerous ton, "Get off that bed immediately Conrad."

Conrad knew how dangerous Gunter could be in this mood and slowly edged of the bed and stood in front of Yuuri. In the same chilling voice he said, "How my best student could fail me like this, by seducing an innocent boy and his brother's fiancé at that I shall never know. But you shall meet me on the field of battle so that I may defend my king's honour."

"NO!" Yuuri scrambled out of bed and stood in front of Conrad. "You don't understand Gunter."

Gunter didn't even spare him a glance and said, "What's your reply, Conrad. Do you accept my challenge?"

Yuuri clamed his hand over Conrad's mouth and turned to Gunter, "LISTEN TO ME. I am fine. Wolfram and I broke off our engagement yesterday. I am the one who kissed Conrad first. I am the one who has been wishing with all my heart that Conrad would want me at least a little. I love him. You hear me .I. Love. Conrad."

Gunter finally looked at him, and he could see the truth shinning in Yuuri's eyes. In fact Yuuri had never looked as certain as he did now. "I am sorry Your Majesty. I did not mean to offend you. I just wanted to protect you."

Yuuri let go of Conrad and approached Gunter, "I know Gunter. And believe me I never knew I had such a strong guardian angel before. Thank you, I am sure I can trust you to defend my honour from now on."

Gunter blushed at the compliment, "It's nothing Your Majesty. You know that it is MY honour to serve a great, wondrous, amazing king like yourself. You are everything that is good and kind and." And for the second time that morning Gunter stopped short as the King leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. This time Gunter did faint dead away with a major nose bleed.

Conrad laughed and said, "I am going to get jealous, you know, if you go around kissing everybody."

Yuuri turned around and smiled at him, "He didn't mean it. He was just protecting me. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not and I know he meant well. In fact I am glad you have so many people who care about you and are willing to protect you. Do you know that Gwendal was going to beat me up for taking advantage of you?"

"Poor Conrad. Everybody seems to think you're seducing me and I'm the innocent one."

"You are innocent Yuuri and I'll go slow with you, don't worry. I know that things got a little out of hand just now but I promise that from now on I will keep your innocence in mind and not rush you."

"Is that so?" Suddenly Gunter was lifted off the floor by a jet of water, placed outside the door where the guards would find him and the doors flew shut and the bolt slicked into place.

Yuuri turned back to Conrad and his pupils were slits though the rest of him remained the same. "Innocent you say." He slowly backed Conrad to the edge of the bed and pushed him back.

He crawled his way up Conrad's body, "So you're going to go slow, is it? Well let's see you try." With that he crushed his lips to Conrad's.

Conrad's last thoughts for a long time to come were that his life was now really perfect.

XX

Authors Note: Ooow I just love Yuuri in Maou mode. Hope you liked it, Please review.

The story has nearly reached its end. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue.

XX


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

XX

Gwendal looked around and felt like pulling his hair out. Last minute preparations for the King's Birthday ball to be held later that evening, was taking place and maids and footmen were running helter-skelter. All the pains he had taken to see that the castle ran in a smooth and efficient manner had gone down the drain. The only person who seemed to know what was going on was Gunter, who sailed around wringing his hands and occasionally looking longingly at the gardens, to which Gwendal had banished the king as he had been more of a pain than a help.

The boy seemed even more excited about the party that Gunter, if that was even possible. What was going on in his head was a mystery. One thing was plain as daylight though- the king was happy. His face shown with such joy and contentment that it was contagious; everyone in the castle was running around with maniac smiles on their faces. It freaked Gwendal out. Even Wolfram hadn't been given a chance to sulk; Yuuri had dragged him everywhere and had cajoled him out of his dark moods. If Gwendal hadn't already thought highly of the king, the care Yuuri showed his youngest brother would have done it.

But the person who seemed most affect was Conrad. Never had Gwendal believed that one person could change your entire life, till now. Thankfully, Conrad didn't go around grinning like a maniac. He was still sober and quiet but when he smiled it reached his eyes. For the first time since their very early childhood Conrad was truly happy. He went about his duties as always but his steps were lighter, you could catch him teasing others and monkeying around with Yozak more often, even his appetite seemed to have improved. Though there could be other reasons for the last one, Gwendal was not going to think about it.

Like he would not think about the fact that all of a sudden the baths would warm in the middle of the night, or that at odd times of the day, when both Conrad and Yuuri were missing, there would be a light drizzle and the most beautiful rainbow would stretch across Shin Makoku. It would seem that the Maou's powers were increasing due to the blossoming relationship- which he was NOT going to think about it.

Gwendal turned and looked out the window, just to see Conrad and Yuuri kissing under a blossoming peach tree. With a disgruntled shake of his head he turned to go lock himself up in the safety of his office.

*****

Under the peach tree Yuuri rested his head on Conrad's shoulder and gave a content sigh. "I am so happy. This is the best birthday ever, thanks to you Conrad."

Conrad pulled Yuuri closer, "I am glad to hear that, Yuuri. Happy Birthday once more."

"Your happy too, aren't you Conrad?"

Conrad slowly held Yuuri at arm's length and looking into those lovely eye, "How could you even ask that Yuuri? How could you doubt that I am anything but happy when I am with you. Is this why you've been so nervous today?"

Yuuri turned and walked a few feet away and picked up a peach blossom. With his back to Conrad he shrugged his shoulders and said "I was just wondering, you know. Here I am this gawky person, with nothing really special to offer, why would someone as wonderful, loving and handsome as you want me, when you can have anyone? Why should I mean anything to you?"

In two strides Conrad reached Yuuri, spun him around and caught him close. Yuuri looked up and saw Conrad's eyes burning with emotions, with no barrier what so ever. In a voice rough with feeling Conrad said, "I love you. I love everything about you from your laugh, to your convictions, to that tiny mole you have at the small of your back." Conrad pulled Yuuri closer and kissed him passionately.

Slowly the kiss gentled, Conrad lifted his head and traced a loving finger down Yuuri's cheek. In a soft voice he said, "I love you more than life itself. I have already promised you my life and my service. Now I promise you my heart, my soul and my body. I do this selfishly because being with you makes me feel whole. I am nothing with out you. I cherish every second with you and am so happy with you. As long as I live, this time with you will see me through whatever life may throw at me. I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri slowly pushed out of Conrad's arms and then taking a deep breath raised his arm and slapped Conrad on his left cheek. Then Yuuri knelt on one knee, took out a ring from his pocket and looking lovingly up at Conrad and said, "Will you make me feel complete Conrad? Will you please marry me?"

"Y…Yuuri. I thought…I thought that I had you for just a little time."

"Well if you say yes, it's going to be forever. Come on Conrad, what do you say I'm dying here?"

With a joyful laugh Conrad scooped Yuuri up and spun him around, "Yes, Yes, YES."

Yuuri grabbed Conrad's shoulders and kissed him deeply. When he raised his head, he grinned from ear to ear. "I feel like I've scored a home run. Whoopee!"

Conrad laughed aloud and slowly set him on his feet. Yuuri picked up Conrad's left hand and slipped the plain gold ring onto his ring finger. "I love you, Conrad." And he snuggled into Conrad's waiting arms. "Thank god, you said yes. I told Gunter to make a formal announcement at today's ball and to inform all the nobles beforehand."

"That sure of me, were you." Conrad teased.

"Well I hoped and prayed. I love you so."

With arms around each other the two turned and walked towards the castle to begin there lives together.

**The end.**

XX

Author's Note: (Sigh) It's over. I am going to miss these characters.

Hope you'll enjoyed reading this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please oh pretty please send me a review


End file.
